


逢场作戏

by 索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 娱乐圈, 德哈, 麻瓜au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F
Summary: 自高中时代起，德拉科和哈利就结下了不解之缘。他们性格上可谓水火不容，有时甚至会大打出手。而毕业之后，两人的生活却发生了天翻地覆的变化——德拉科继承了父亲的经纪公司，而成年后不再享有被抚养权的哈利却被姨父一家赶了出来，为了生计打些零工。终于有天，德拉科敲开了哈利所在出租屋的那扇破旧木门，向他伸出了橄榄枝。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Just for Drarry

哈利醒来时，耳边传来的是海浪拍打沙滩的声响。  
他梦见自己是支孤独的小船，随着海潮的颠簸四处流浪。包围着他的海水翻滚起雪花似的泡沫，一下又一下，沉重地拍打着。  
即便抬头向天际的尽头望去，几乎混为一色的水天之间也空无一物。变化不过也只时而是湛蓝的晴日，时而是橙红的朝霞。他漫无目的地徘徊在浪潮之中，不知明日是会被海水倾覆、被拍打粉身碎骨，还是终于得以靠岸。

哈利睁开眼，眼前看到的是嵌着吊灯的天花板。  
他支起身子，昏沉着脑袋按了按床边墙壁上的某个按钮，窗帘便嗡嗡响着自己拉开了。梦中若有若无的海浪声并非他的错觉——窗外是无人的沙滩，海水拍打着沙岸，划出一道转瞬即逝的湿痕。  
“好痛！”哈利在内心暗骂道。  
身上几乎没有一处是不酸胀的。锁骨往下的淤青、腰间的咬痕和些许绳索捆绑的印记，再加上甩了满地的衣物都明晃晃地彰显着某个被欲盖弥彰事实。

“波特先生，”卧室房门外兀然传来敲门与催促声，“您起来了吗？”  
哈利凭着声音猜测那是德拉科的管家布雷斯……说是“管家”或许不太恰当，“帮手”更加贴切一些。他不知道这位个子颇高又不善言语的男子辅佐在德拉科身边一般做些什么，但总归不是扫地熨衣服的活儿。  
明知对方隔着一层墙壁瞧不见自己，却还是下意识地用被子盖住了自己赤裸裸的下身，匆忙地回答道：“起了！什么事？”  
“衣服已经准备好了，车子也停在门口，看您什么时候出发？”  
“德拉科去哪儿了？”  
“一如往常。”  
“……我知道了。我一会儿就出来。”  
“请您尽快。”

他找到那条被马尔福藏在床头柜抽屉内的替换内裤匆匆套上大腿，那层抽屉里还有一整套德拉科为他准备的衣服、充满电的备用机和一小瓶分装香水，却没见他留下一张字条。  
不过这也没什么好奇怪的，从没听说过离开自己家还要留字条的道理。  
哈利在碰到那些衣服的一瞬间总觉得哪儿不对劲，当他把那些短小又轻薄的布料展开到眼前时，那不祥的预感才算是成真了。  
那不该是他穿的衣服，或者说，除非德拉科使唤，他是绝对不会主动套上那样的装束。  
“他妈的……”哈利忍不住自言自语地骂出了声音，“马尔福，你又来这套！”

马尔福的家族企业从本世纪初就开始了造星之途，在名人堂还只是设计图纸上的一个小方块时，卢修斯·马尔福已经拥有属于自己的影视帝国了。  
如今整座城市都被霓虹广告灯与超大型电子屏幕占领，他更是赚的盆满钵满，干脆做了甩手掌柜，将相当于一个小国家的资产都签字挪给了自己将将高中毕业的独生子。他不在乎作为新人的德拉科会亏掉多少资金，因为他留在自己账下的美金带来的月利润就压过了大多数普通职工一辈子能够赚到的钱。  
综上，如果要哈利真心实意地找个词汇形容马尔福家的每一个人，最确切莫过于“资本家”。  
直言不讳一些——“万恶的资本家”。他们三观跟着合同金额跑，熟练地压榨着每一位艺人的精力与时间，以微薄的加班费为酬劳威逼利诱他们为公司卖命，在他们透支身体或终于不再有价值时送上一份告老还乡的通知书。  
虽然哈利厌烦透了这样能剥下他一层皮的工作制度，但他还是在为马尔福的企业工作。他还能有什么选择呢？回到伦敦那扇破旧的出租屋房门后，数他在中餐厅端盘子赚到的小费和挨客人痛骂的次数？再展望一下自己还有多少个十年才能还清姨父家为他列出的所谓“赡养费”？  
他坚信自己至少有七成的酬劳都进了德拉科的口袋，才能“借宿”在那栋豪华又智能的海景别墅里，享受仅限一晚一早的优质服务和免费通勤套装。

说起通勤套装他就恨得牙痒痒。

如此阔绰的马尔福企业，扎根营地自然也是帝国大厦级别。它坐落在市中心，满打满算六十四层的写字楼每一层都装了落地玻璃窗，通体透明的高楼在盛夏的阳光下反射出几乎要灼伤无产阶级双眼的光芒。  
这样富丽堂皇的办公场所内，就连电梯前随意摆放的一花一草都是精心打扮，更不缺一些引人耳目的风景线。  
今天的风景线尤为引人注目。一眼便知造价不菲的红底高跟鞋踏过地砖，随着鞋跟叩击瓷面的嗒嗒声，两颊旁顺滑的碎发也富有规律地摇动着。个子颇高，腿也纤长，走起路来目不斜视的模样就像上了T台的名模，黑色网袜晃得旁人一阵晕眩。她显然不知自己被一步裙勾勒出的清晰曲线惹了多少侧目，自顾自地大步踏进电梯、摁下楼层，直直地前往德拉科的办公室去。  
德拉科的办公室前有独立的前台，聘人的要求只有一条，就是审美合格。看到漂亮的就送进去，看到不够格的就拦下来。她轻易地就通过了这道门槛，站在办公室前，伸手叩击那扇厚重的红木门。  
她看了看自己叠戴着精美戒指的手，霎时间有些出神——这双手对于女人来说还是太大了。

“进来。”德拉科的声音从门后传来。  
他原本正烦躁地翻阅着手中的文件纸，抬头却噗嗤一声笑了出来：“挺适合你啊。”  
“闭嘴，”扮成女相的哈利有些不快地回嘴，“马尔福。”

哈利现在的心情十分不爽。倒不是因为穿一步裙和高跟鞋，反正也不是第一次以这种行头出入德拉科的超级大楼了。  
他不爽在于膨胀的下身。照理说昨日他们在海边别墅里那张大床上翻云覆雨的次数都不足以让他晨勃，但实际上截然相反，坐在那辆豪华宾利后座时他就已经湿成一片了。原本刚好套上的内裤也紧绷了起来，和网袜一起构成了菱形叠覆的牢笼，让他每走一步都痒得焦躁。  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，勾了勾手指：“过来。”  
哈利自然领会了他的意思，不如说他就在等这一刻。他绕过宽大的办公桌，轻车熟路地钻进他两股之间，解开了德拉科的裤链。

哈利伸出舌尖温柔地舔弄着德拉科的前端，指骨分明的手也忙不迭地搓弄着。他急不可耐，手势也粗暴，层层叠叠的戒指弄得德拉科有些疼，却刚好中和了柔软的舔弄。  
德拉科翻动纸张的声音并未停下，明面上就好像他腿中间没有哈利这么个人似的。但哈利能够感觉到他的变化。  
肉竿在嘴中逐渐膨胀，他只好放弃一吞到底的进攻方式，转而用嘴唇包裹住德拉科的前端，舌尖时不时扫着凹陷，卖力地服侍着。  
敲门声不合时宜的响起。哈利心下一惊，下意识地停了嘴里的晨课工作，德拉科却伸手按住了他的脑袋，不紧不慢地按压，用行动传达着用意。  
“进来。”  
哈利听见德拉科的声音如此说道，紧接着是高跟鞋走在地毯上沉闷的敲击声。

“德拉科。”从门外款款走向办公桌的女人用点头代以寒暄。  
哈利听出声音的主人是谁了：潘西·帕金森。  
她与德拉科自小就交好，虽然身家不抵马尔福，却也算是个千金。来干秘书这份差事不过是听烦了家里老头子的训话，顺便祛祛厌气罢了。  
哈利还记得自己第一次见到潘西时的场景：那时候他刚被德拉科从伦敦带到洛杉矶，还正处在人生地不熟，机场乘务员的美式口音也不太听得懂的迷茫状态时，就被布雷斯开车一路拉到了潘西那儿。  
她盯着哈利看了足有半个小时，列出了半年的培训计划——进修演技、调整仪态之类的课程，每周周日下午休息四小时，比黑心棉花厂的老板压榨流水线员工还要狠。

“这是你要的。塞德里克·迪戈里的资料。”  
“好，确认过了？”  
“我办事你还不放心？绝对没有问题。”  
“那就好。当然放心。”  
“只不过……”  
“什么？”  
“只不过哈利·波特的第一部男主剧和一个无名小卒打对手，是不是有些大材小用了？”  
哈利听见自己的名字立马竖起了耳朵，生怕错过了什么重要的讯息，却疏忽了牙齿的力道，惹得德拉科“嘶——”的一声。  
“德拉科？怎么了？”  
“没、没什么。你放心吧，我自有打算。”  
“哦，好吧，”潘西的声音带着狐疑，“那我先走了。”  
“拜、拜拜……”

等到关门后锁扣自动扣紧的“啪嗒”声响起后，德拉科才低头看向哈利。

“你故意的吧？”  
“渥？渥美油！”  
“吐出来再说话。”  
哈利听话地将肉竿吐了出来：“我说我没有！我不小心的！”

“你他妈的。”德拉科带着怒气抓住哈利后脑勺的假发，示意他再次含住自己。  
哈利照做了。在他的舌尖刚触碰到分泌着黏溺前液的尖端时，德拉科放在他脑后的手狠狠地摁了下去，直直挺进了他的喉咙。他努力咽下咳嗽的生理反应，但吞咽的动作让他的口腔内绞得更紧。  
德拉科的手松了松，不知是出于安慰还是奖励地拍了拍他的脸颊。哈利微微抬起脸去察看他脸上的表情，可惜他的角度只能看见德拉科紧抿着的薄唇。但德拉科却能瞧见他好奇的眼神。  
他坏心地动了动腰，哈利隐忍着照单全收。努力维持平稳的温热鼻息时不时喷涌在德拉科最敏感的皮肤上，周遭清冷的空气让他对此刻的情景有着更加多维的体会——他正坐在属于自己的摩天大楼里，让粉丝们的大明星哈利·波特为他做口交。

“起来吧。”德拉科命令道。  
哈利不解，却还是从他的大腿间钻了出来，贴在他身前。德拉科原本放在桌下的手一抬，正好握住他一步裙下隐藏着的秘密。他试探着摸了一圈，即便隔着网袜和内裤也能感受到哈利后穴湿漉漉的水渍。  
“看来还是挺管用的。”  
“什么？”  
“新到货的催情剂，我喷在你的新内裤上了。”  
哈利愣了愣，半晌后怒道：“马尔福、你他妈的！”  
“凶什么，你不是挺享受的？”  
“享受？我一路走过来都、都……”  
哈利一时语塞，德拉科笑着用双臂环住了他的腰，手掌拖住他的肉臀，用力一抬，将哈利稳当地放在了身前的办公桌上。  
“一路走来都忍耐够了？那就在这里吧。”  
“这里什么？”  
“自慰给我看。”  
“啊？”  
“干什么，又不是没做过。”  
“之前是在房间里，这可是在你的办公室。”  
“你不做？”  
“……不想做。”  
“不做的话我可不给你解药。”  
“马尔福，你无耻。”  
“多谢夸奖。”

两人都不说话了，哈利干瞪着德拉科的脸。德拉科只面无表情地坐在那张宽大的扶手椅上，就像一位坐在影院里耐心等待片头广告过后正片的观众。  
最后是哈利率先耐不出了。他将内裤拨到一边，隔着网袜握住撸动起自己早已涨大的肉竿。  
和直接接触不同，网袜的纹络借着他手掌握紧的力度陷进了皮肉里，稍微撩动都是令人心驰神荡的刺激，更别说眼前有这么一个正撑着下巴瞧自己的看客了。让人无法抗拒的情欲快感和羞耻心作祟一并涌上他脸颊，涨红着好像要发烧的脸几乎要滴出血来。  
“撸出来。”  
“不……不可能……”  
“撸出来就把解药给你。”  
哈利咬着牙，将另一只手伸向自己的后穴摩挲刺激了起来。他湿漉漉的肉洞暴露在德拉科面前，随着手指的撩拨不断张开又缩小，好像正渴求着填补。  
哈利将食指朝里伸了进去，虽然有体液润滑，但姿势挤压着穴内，进得并不顺利。他闷哼了三两声，稍作停留后缓慢地抽动了起来。两边同时的刺激终于把他的情欲推向了更高的山峰。他忍不住伸出舌头，渴求亲吻与吮吸般地吐息着。但德拉科不予理会，只是饶有兴趣地期待着接下来的表演。

“德、德拉科！”  
“怎么突然用教名称呼我？这算是恳求吗？”  
“真的、真的出不来了！”  
哈利急得喘息连连，分明体内的滚烫和焦躁都横冲直撞地寻找着宣泄口，偏偏怎么也无法喷涌出。  
“昨天晚上、做、做太多了。”  
“真没有了？”  
他摇摇头，或许是因为脸上烧红的原因，眼角渗出了几粒水珠。  
“……好吧，”德拉科妥协了，他为哈利整理好内裤，又合上了他的双腿，“这次放过你。”

“那、那解药呢？”  
“嗯？解药？”德拉科盯着他碧绿的眸子看了看，若有所思了一会儿，“你求我的话就给你。”  
哈利急得想给他高挺的鼻梁来一拳，但终究还是理性更甚一筹。他环着德拉科的腰，一边让两杆早已上膛的枪管磨蹭着缓解痛苦，一边结结巴巴地开口：“求、求你。给我解药。”  
德拉科苍白的脸上依旧没什么表情，只是盯着哈利浸了泪珠的眼睛看了一会儿，淡淡地开口。  
“骗你的，没有解药。”  
“你他妈！”  
“少看那种三流黄色小说，哪可能所有迷情剂都有解药？”  
“那我怎么办！一会儿还得拍摄。”  
“忍一忍，到片场替你想办法。”

也只能如此了。哈利瞥了一眼挂钟的指针心想道。他在来的路上打电话给罗恩约在十点见面，已经差不多是该离开的时候了。  
哈利借着玻璃整理起自己的装束，他用手指梳通被德拉科揉得乱糟糟的假发，将嘴唇上残存的口红抿匀，再把一步裙拉到它应该保持住的长度。  
虽然不愿意，但他还是穿着那条已经湿乎乎了的内裤。感觉就像被猛兽追猎，逼不得已一头扎进了明知道的陷阱里。  
德拉科静静地看着他整理完自己，试探地问：“你没喷我给你的香水吗？”  
“嗯？没有，”哈利自顾自地整理着发梢，“我不喜欢那个味道。”  
德拉科“哦”了一声，哈利觉得奇怪，却也没多问。将掉在一旁的高跟鞋套上，准备下楼。

“等等。”  
“怎么了？”  
“把这个给你的小助理，”德拉科将放在潘西送来的一沓资料送进他手里，“好好准备。不用谢。”  
哈利翻看了几页，眼神从疑惑逐渐转为惊喜，他喜出望外地喊道：“德拉科！”  
“我说了不用谢。”  
扮成女装的哈利快步跑向了办公室门，似乎想早些把这个消息告诉罗恩。他刚把手掌放在门把手上，却又顿了顿，思忖半晌后才回过头望着办公桌后的德拉科。

“德拉科！谢谢你！”  
“我都说了不用谢了，你好烦。”  
“拜拜！晚点见！”  
“……好吧。”

德拉科看“她”雀跃的身影伴着办公室门缓缓合上的样子与高跟鞋叩击地面的声音渐渐消失，望着窗外车水马龙的风景，撇了撇嘴。

“那就晚点见吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗恩倚靠在黑色埃尔法商务车旁，揣着手等待着哈利。  
他已经有二十六个小时没有合眼了。演员助理的差事并没有旁人看见的那么轻松，聚光灯后的促膝长谈、艺人间的轶事趣闻都太过鲜有，更多是一成不变的日常：开车送艺人上课，开车送艺人下课，开车送艺人回家，开车送艺人到董事长的床上。操他妈的。

“这座城市就是个巨大的焚烧炉，”罗恩自怨自艾地想着，“整个美国乃至整个世界，好的坏的、新的旧的，不分彼此全部聚在洛杉矶，画着蓝图追逐美国梦。最后有钱人们划一根火柴就全干净了。真一帮傻逼。”  
他这话是在骂自己——虽然罗恩并不愿意承认，但他确实是那些离开英国乡镇前往美国追求“梦想”的壮志青年之一。  
其中不外乎两个原因：首要原因在于，他不是那种会放任自己从小玩到大的好兄弟远渡重洋而不闻不问的人，更别说把他拐到国境另一边的是那个从高中时期起就和他们作对的德拉科·马尔福。  
至于第二个原因，其中便夹杂了他的私心。他看厌了奥特里村十几年如一日的田园风光，看厌了乌鸦偶尔站在稻草人的帽子上，甚至看厌了自己小房间前刻着“罗恩·韦斯莱”的挂牌。和大多数对水稻、青蛙和水沟不太感冒的有志青年一样，他内心坚定的认为自己应该属于洛杉矶的西装革履和霓虹灯光。因此知道哈利落地美国的消息后，他火速定了最近的一班经济舱机票，一头扎进了这座欲望都市的坚硬怀抱。

——然后开始后悔。这才是他最不想承认的部分。

过了半年，他才发现这座钢筋水泥制成的空壳里游荡的人们并不在乎谁有一颗金子般的心，他们只在乎背后推手需要花多少美金才能让一位平平无奇的男孩从众人之中脱颖而出，还有把他推上电影院的大屏银幕后能得到百分之多少的收益。自己不过是一个照着“大人物”意思循规蹈矩办事的小喽啰罢了。  
想想吧，谁会真心想要把自己多年的好兄弟送到他死对头的床上去？但不送对谁都没好处，谁都拿不到一分钱，这才是最恶心的。

罗恩心不在焉地从裤兜里摸出手机，随意翻看简讯，抬头寻找着附和哈利描述的人影：黑色长卷发、网袜、高跟鞋。终于望见了不远处正款款走来的曼妙身影。  
他虽然在看到这几个抛不开“性感”的衣着名称时，还在心里恶狠狠地鄙视了德拉科的艳俗审美。如果德拉科还是喜欢长腿短裙的姑娘，那何必一次次把哈利拐到床上？直接找个女的不就行了？还是娱乐圈里已经没有能让他下手的女人了？  
但当他看到哈利扮成女相的那一刻还是忍不住咽了咽口水。谁让那确实很好看？更别说原本就带着暗示意味的装束上还填着“她”略带潮红的面色，很难让人不联想刚才在这栋摩天大楼的办公室里发生了怎样的事儿。  
但当哈利走近他眼前的那一刻所有幻想就都幻灭了。他们从小到大相当于穿一条裤子长大，就算穿上裙子再像女人，那双标志性的绿眸望过来，他还是忍不住回忆起他们曾经一起犯过的傻。像是翻墙逃课、半夜恶补作业、通宵后窝在咖啡店前等开门，只有真正经历了时光翻炒仍旧萌生不出浪漫的兄弟才能依旧坦然自若地相见，而不是一见面就想着扒对方的裤子。

赫敏短暂地总结了一下：掰不弯的直男罢了。

罗恩钻进驾驶座，等哈利也进到后排他立马发动了引擎。车子里太闷了。盛夏的阳光透过玻璃挡板在密不透风的铁盒子内，将皮座椅烤除了一股令人头晕目眩的臭味。罗恩只好摇下车窗，让窗外也不算清凉的风带走一些味道。  
大厦门口的保安看了一眼他们的车，没有多说便拉开闸门放行。罗恩打转着方向盘正要转弯驶进主干道，余光内兀然闪过几下影响注意力的灿白光点。  
“糟糕。”他内心暗喊，表面上却装着波澜不惊的模样，一手摁动着按钮摇上车窗，操纵着方向盘插进了车流之中。但为时已晚，藏在铁栏杆不远处绿化带后的相机早已得到了它想要的东西。

“他妈的狗仔！”罗恩毫不客气地开了骂，“这可怎么办？哈利，你刚才没开车窗吧？”  
“不一定是记者，也有可能是……你知道的，狂热粉丝。”  
“这么说可不像话。私生粉比狗仔更恶劣。和狗皮膏药似的黏在身边甩也甩不掉，这要是平时也就算了，要是看到你穿着裙子大摇大摆地出入马尔福的办公室，指不定互联网上多少舆论的矛头都要指向你。”  
“没那么夸张。”  
哈利把坨成一团的网袜扔到一边，在狭小的后座艰难地脱下裙子和假发，又从车座地下的随手行李箱里掏出一身属于正常男生会穿在身上的装束换上。他对着后视镜检查着自己的发型。后脑几根不听话的碎发翘得老高，使劲压了几次却还是没办法降服，只好随它们去。  
“哈利，肯定有这么夸张。他们表面上是在追求你、对你表达喜爱，实际上却是在消费你的隐私。他们拍你的照片当成筹码卖给其他喜欢你的人，以你来盈利，却又死死抓住你的把柄，等一个合适的时候再把你扔向低谷里——当然，还是为了赚钱。”  
“这是赫敏说的吧？”  
罗恩努努嘴，虽承认了但还是嘴上不留情：“是她说的，但我也懂这个道理。”

哈利放在一边的手机亮起了屏幕，他抓起来看那条新简讯，明晃晃地写着几个字。  
“我骗你的。香水就是解药。”发信人是马尔福。  
哈利生气得连骂他的力气都没有了，只能愤愤不平地摁了几个感叹号过去。他从一步裙的口袋里找出香水，那是一瓶小巧的分装，大约只有五毫升，没有安装喷头，而是运用了滚珠的设计。他匆匆抹在了手腕和脖颈后，顺便祈祷它能够尽快生效。

工作日的午休前街道上并没有太多行人，一路上行驶还算顺畅。哈利倒是宁可稍微堵一些，这样他能找时间来填补上他睡眠不足的空。可他又担心若是贪懒蹭在车上小憩会带来水肿影响等会儿的拍摄，只能强压着困意隔着灰蓝色的玻璃去看那些匆匆擦肩而过的车流和行人。  
夏日的热气永远强势而具有压迫性，照得柏油马路上飘着丝丝白烟。称不上温柔的光透过那些被晒蔫的绿化带树叶散乱地洒在人行道上，像被扔了一地的拼图。  
街边的景色渐渐熟悉了起来。漆黑的商务跑车缓缓驶进地下停车场。哈利留心找了找，果然，即便是在自家公司门口也避免不了暗藏在各处的“监控”。  
罗恩挺稳了车，偏过头问他：“可以了吗？”  
即便这样闷热的天，哈利还是不得不戴上了鸭舌帽和口罩，来遮住还带着残妆和口红的脸。他最后一边检查自己的装束，默默点了点头。

摄影棚内，一群工作人员正等待着他们今天的主角。  
哈利上身是漆黑的皮衣，脚上瞪着双搭金属扣的皮靴。化妆师为了让他的气质更搭配这套行头而下足了工夫，包括把他原本乱糟糟的头发弄得更加乱糟糟却看起来不那么邋遢。  
他的眼窝也被画得深邃，即便不做表情也显得眉头紧蹙。唇峰处也细心打上了阴影，弱化了他原本捎带的少年稚气。紫红的眼影混着乳白胶多添了几笔，手臂上便多了几道看似是被利刃划出的新鲜血痕。  
闪光灯伴着快门声不断响起，哈利自始至终都坐在高脚凳上，努力寻找着氛围感。

“哈利！”摄像机后的人喊了声他，“换个姿势！”  
他慢吞吞地挪了挪身子，却仍旧没站起来。摄影师不解地望着他，他也只好回以一个抱歉的微笑。  
皮衣内涤纶面料的打底背心蹭得他胸口微微挺硬的两点发痒，虽然有粉底遮住了吻痕，但他几乎整个胸膛都裸露在外。人们路过盯着那些伪造出的血痕时，他总觉得是那些逃不开桃色绯闻的小秘密被人窥探了。再加上内裤上被某人设下的陷阱、今早在办公室没能尽兴的缠绵。  
不是他不想站起来，这是这条裤子实在是太过于宽松，虽然有腰带来防止它掉下来，但没法克制早已支起的帐篷。  
“妈的。哈利波特，出息点！”  
他在心里骂了自己一句，努力压下火燎似的欲望。

德拉科将摄影棚的门推开一条缝隙钻了进来，正好被罗恩撞个正着。  
“马尔福？”罗恩感到自己脸上的每块肌肉都在抽搐，“你来做什么？”  
“探班，很稀奇吗？”  
“你？”他夸张地做出上下打量德拉科的动作，“探班？”  
德拉科挑挑眉，提了提手中的咖啡，随手放在了一旁的杂物桌上：“波特的香草拿铁，你的焦糖玛奇朵，还有另一位助理的陨石美式。我放了两个羊角包进去，但是是留给波特的，你们不能碰。”  
“等等，你记得我喜欢焦糖玛奇朵？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛望着他，“是哈利告诉你的，对不对？”

当然不是。是我讨厌喝这个才买给你。  
德拉科动了动喉结，将真心话吞进了肚子里，认真地点了点头。

罗恩受宠若惊地捧起了咖啡。德拉科将目光投向聚光灯的中心——虽然妆容特意强调了凌厉感，可惜脸颊上微微的粉红和心不在焉的眼神颠覆了造型的整体气质，刻意挡在胯间的一条隔壁更显得不伦不类。  
“真僵硬啊。”德拉科感叹。  
“他状态不太好。”罗恩匆忙解释。  
德拉科没说话，点了点头作为答复，转身离开了摄影棚。

“真是太痛苦了。”  
哈利一整个上午都在和该死的生理反应作对。他期待着涂在手腕和后颈的解药香水能让药效赶紧过去，但情况却变本加厉，让他脑袋里反复跳跃出昨晚在大床上的零碎记忆，根本没法进行正常拍摄，连赫敏都对他黑了脸。最后还是摄影师看不下去，提议先休息一段时间，哈利便逃也似的离开了摄影棚，往最近的洗手间奔去。  
洗手间上挂着“暂停使用”的牌子，但哈利顾不了那么多，反正他也不是来正常使用马桶的。他只想找个隔间，为自己简单地解决一下生理问题。  
他匆匆钻进门内，却看见一个瘦且高挑的身影靠在洗手台旁，那姿态就好像守株待兔的猎人，悠闲却又带着不确定的顾虑。

结果很明显，猎人等到了。  
德拉科三两步上前握住他的肩膀，将他摁在了冰凉的墙壁上，不由分说伸手去解他的腰带。哈利太热了，瓷砖的生硬让他清醒了几分，也伸手去拦，但显然意志没有他自己想的那么坚定，被大手几下拍开。  
“果然，”德拉科的食指隔着一层棉料都能清楚感知到那份湿濡和他高涨的情欲，玩味地搓揉撩拨着，“你真相信香水是解药了？”  
哈利恨得牙痒，却贪恋着德拉科抚摸他时严丝合缝的触感。  
猎人正拿枪抵着他的脑袋，他却只能发出几声短促的哀求声。  
“你该有点防人之心。”德拉科无奈地摇了摇头，那姿态做作到一眼便能识破是刻意的挑衅。

他将哈利扯进隔间，命令他背对着自己，毫不客气地剥下了猎物身上最后一层遮羞布。  
暗粉色的穴口轻轻翕动着，他只是将指尖贴近，炙热的温度便一伸一缩地像是要将他吞并。他轻轻向前探入，身前人满足与苦痛参半得呻吟着，内壁却生怕他逃走搬热情地裹了上来。  
先是温和缓慢的试探，在能够轻松抽动后他又增加了第二根手指。那压抑着的喘息逐渐从难耐转为甜美，德拉科才终于解开自己的皮带，让猎枪抵在穴口画着圈磨蹭。  
哈利的腰臀习惯性地抬了起来，赤裸裸地勾引着德拉科抬手去拍那细腰后晃动的臀肉。他遵从着本性做了，细腻柔软的触感从掌心扩散开，又狠狠揉捏几下才终于舍得端起猎枪瞄准。  
这是为熟知猎场守则的枪手，一旦确定瞄准了目标便枪开得快又准，直直挺进了最深处，几乎刺破哈利沸腾的快感。  
腔内的火辣痛觉与涌上大脑的甜美多巴胺中和，哈利夹紧了身后的甬道，邀请着更加热烈的进攻。德拉科心领神会地动了起来，每一下都不管不顾地直捣深处，欣赏着哈利因饱胀与空虚穿插而弓起的腰背。  
“你快、快停！”他扭头怒视着德拉科。虽然隐蔽，但毕竟还是在公众场合。哈利忌惮着有人会不顾暂停使用的警告牌闯进，朦胧的怒斥听起来却像是口齿不清的靡音。  
“快什么？快点？”德拉科恶劣地装聋。任凭他怎么瞪也还是照动不误。肉缝之间快要融化的热度让他也逐渐失去了理智，抽动带出的欲液湿漉漉地怕打在耻毛与臀肉间，在拥挤的隔间内响亮地回荡着。  
他整根抽出、又整根顶入，横冲直撞着寻求更进一步的欢愉。随着一下下激昂的进攻，哈利的淫呼也落入蜂蜜中似的甘甜。他像是要抵抗这份快感般颤抖着双腿，又像是在被即将到来的绝顶而玩弄到恍惚。

德拉科俯下身子，胸口紧贴着他的后背，一只手绕到哈利身前，撸动起了那根挺立的肉竿。  
哈利甚至没有来得及回头亲吻他，只是不断重复着锁紧与放松的动作，仿佛在表达欣喜与感谢。在快感攀升到最高点时浑身战栗地射在了德拉科的手心里。  
他喜欢哈利攀上顶峰后失神的双眼。吐着舌头、漂亮的眼珠忍不住向上翻白，之后如果再撞进最深处，他就会皱紧眉毛用世上最没有威慑力的语气命令他停下。  
德拉科用手指玩弄着肉眼中渗出的液体，作为润滑揉弄着战后疲惫下来的士兵，不过几下就让他重整旗鼓。浸在后穴的进攻也没有因此停下，反倒是加快了速度，单调的动作一次比一次热烈、一次比一次翻腾出更多浪潮。

洗手间门被推开的“吱呀——”一声穿过了几乎没有任何隔音效果的隔间木门，直直地钻进哈利的耳朵里。受到惊吓的后穴急急锁紧，疼得德拉科皱了眉头。  
他空出一只手拍着他的后背，示意他冷静下来。外头的脚步一点点接近，一直进到了仅仅隔着一层木板的距离，不速之客才试探地出声：“哈利？你在里面吗？”  
是罗恩。  
哈利悬着的心放下了一半，德拉科悬着的心直接落到了肚子里，继续不顾场合、或者说是故意而为之地动起了腰。哈利又扭过头用那种毫无威慑力的眼神瞪着他，他挑挑眉，权当没看见。  
“我、我在。”哈利含含糊糊地回应着。  
“终于找到你了。摄影棚那边准备着要开始了，要尽快去化妆间补个妆。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
“得稍微加快时间了，否则得把午餐时间给挤掉。虽然我是无所谓，但其他人难免会有怨言，万一为此对你敷衍了事可不得了……当然，这句话还是赫敏说的。哈利、你有在听吗？”  
“我、我在听！”  
哈利尽量让自己的声音听起来平稳而又自然，就像只是坐在马桶上打电话而已。他不确定自己的台词功力是不是足够精湛，但门外的罗恩似乎并没有怀疑隔间里到底有几个人。  
“好。那你最好快一些，这样还能吃点东西垫肚子——马尔福给你送了咖啡和面包，你知道吗？你别说，虽然你平时也和我讲他其实是个好人、人还不错，但我真的从来都不相信。直到刚才他递给我的咖啡里有香草拿铁、焦糖玛奇朵和陨石美式，你猜我怎么说？这不就是我们三个人最喜欢喝的饮料嘛——”

他妈的。为什么这种对话偏偏在这种场合发生。  
哈利在内心呐喊着。他感到原本游荡在全身的热气都冲上了面庞，烧得滚烫。  
对高中时代以来的死对头进行正面评价原本已是让人烧耳的事，更别说此时此刻话题中心就在他的体内搅动。他甚至不用转头就能感觉到德拉科玩味又得意的眼神正落在他的后脑勺上。

“我知道了，我、我一会儿就回去，你先去吧！”  
“好，那我先回去了！你快点哦！不然赫敏要生气了……”

罗恩的叮嘱随着脚步声一并渐渐远去，哈利仍旧不愿意回头、或者说不敢回头。他在害怕德拉科又摆出一副令人不快的胜利姿态来讥讽他的失误，就如同高中时代每一次被他占了上风的交锋一般。  
果然，德拉科凑在他耳边，轻轻咬住了他的耳廓：“人还不错？”  
哈利装聋作哑地低着头，尽量不去迎合他恶劣的性趣。  
德拉科用力一挺，几乎贯穿他的全身。哈利按捺不住地惊呼，碧绿色的眸子璀璨地亮起，却如流星划破夜空般转瞬即逝，只一霎又坠入了深不见底的泥潭。他的肉壁缠着德拉科滚烫的枪杆，勒令他上交早已上膛的子弹。  
德拉科应允了。肉竿跳动着开了枪，子弹化成滚烫的液体将甬道当作温暖的河床，有些翻滚着流淌进哈利从未被触及过的深处，有些喷溅而出、赤裸裸地拼出这间小隔间里曾经有过淫欲的罪证。

德拉科与哈利是一起去到的化妆间，除了赫敏和罗恩没有任何一个人对这位西装革履的男人抛去怀疑的眼神，毕竟演员偶遇了来探班的董事长能有什么奇怪的呢？相当大概率会发生的琐碎寻常事。  
这次他将要出演的电视剧讲述了两位年轻男人在一次机缘巧合中相遇，一位阳光而果敢，如同奔跑在草原上的大型猫科动物。而另一位则像是在阴暗处匍匐前进的巨蟒，对任何拦在他前进道路上的生物都露出锐利的毒牙。  
哈利出演的是后者，显然，他平日里的形象与这个阴郁的角色完全不搭边。方才摄影棚里只是拍摄预热海报就暴露短板的拙劣表现，更让所有人都不免为他的演技和电视剧的口碑而感到担心。  
然而重新回到聚光灯下的哈利就像是变了一个人。原本慌乱的目光与绯红的脸颊不见踪影，取而代之的是舒展的眉头和唇角。他双眼困乏似的半阖着，透着些事后的懒倦。摄像师让他低头，他又垂着脑袋、抬起眸子死盯着镜头玻璃片上的闪耀光点，好比蟒蛇正对着食物吐出信子。

“有一半是德拉科·马尔福的功劳。”  
德拉科自言自语道。他正贪恋着这份虚荣。


End file.
